


My Knight is also a Waiter?

by Scarlett_sama



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Assholish Date, Date being a shallow asshole, He's saved by the waiter, M/M, Matt does not have to put up with this, Shitty blind dates, Who is his Knight in Shinning armor, hurtful words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 02:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_sama/pseuds/Scarlett_sama
Summary: Based off the prompt by afterglow-prompts:"You're my waiter/waitress and I'm on a date with an asshole, and you decided to help me get out of this date."Which turned into:Matt was going to have a very long, lecturing, and upset talk with Pidge when he got home and found her on Skype later tonight. He knew his sister had her best foot forward when she set up this blind date for him, but of all the people she could've set him up with....why did it have to be a shallow asshole?Luckily for him, the waiter seems to be on his side and the man takes being a Knight in Shinning Armor to a whole different level.





	My Knight is also a Waiter?

**Author's Note:**

> So...since I have nothing better to do with JITS's chapters finished and waiting to be posted....I've been participating in Discord Sprints in the Latté Discord and spewing out fics left and right. 
> 
> Here's a one shot from a prompt I found via a google search. 
> 
> *Bows* Hope you guys like it

“You really are gorgeous. Your profile picture doesn’t do you justice.”

 

A weak laugh filled the air and pale fingers brushed the man’s fingers away from his face.

 

“Uh, thanks.” Matt spoke, smile weakened slightly, while he yanked the restaurant menu up off the table and hid behind it. “You’re nice looking as well.”

 

A proud smile fell over the man’s face across from him and Matt looked down at the menu. Shoulders slumped slightly and slowly disappeared behind the laminated card stock as he groaned in his head. His phone vibrated in his pocket and forehead lightly hit the menu. The small words impossible to read with the extremely short distance to them, but that the last thing on his mind.

 

His top priority his younger sister who was going to be in so much trouble when he got home and caught her on Skype later for setting him up with this jerk.

 

The little Gremlin the reason he was here, at Applebee’s, and hating his life.

 

“Can I start you two off with drinks?” A new voice asked, as Matt suddenly sat up and gave the waiter at their table a small smile. The man across from him unaffected by Matt’s minor mental breakdown. “We have new, all natural, Lemonades that were just added to the menu and-”

 

“I’ll take a beer.”

 

The waiter paused for a moment, Matt turned and stared at him in disbelief, before the waiter smiled and held up his fingers.

 

“What brand? We’ve got-”

 

“Bud Light.” A hum left the waiter as he jotted it down on his pad and smiled at Matt.

 

“And you?”

 

Matt snapped out of his disbelieved stare to look down at the menu and pause.

 

“You said you just added natural Lemonade?”

 

“Yeah. All natural ingredients and none of those artificial chemicals and flavors that do horrors to your digestive system.” The caramel skinned waiter spoke, a disgusted look on his face, while Matt lightly chuckled. “We’ve got regular Lemonade, Strawberry, Razz berry, and Pomegranate.”

 

“Strawberry.”

 

“Of course.” The pen scratched against the pad, while blue eyes looked between the two of them. “Have you decided what you want for your meal?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“No.” Matt spoke, while the man across from him raised an eyebrow. “Uh...Yeah?”

 

“You want a few moments?” The waiter asked, a kind smile on his face, while Matt weakly nodded. “No problem then. I’ll go send the drink order to the kitchen and I’ll get them to you in a few minutes.”

 

Without another word the waiter walked off and Matt let out a soft breath.

 

“Sorry. My mind was on something else.” He apologized, while the man across him shrugged his shoulders.

 

“It’s fine. Figured you’d know what you want since this is a chain restaurant. Their menu doesn’t change all that much.”

 

“R-Right...Sorry.” Matt mumbled, before he looked down at his menu and scanned through the options. “I haven’t eaten out in awhile.”

 

“I find that hard to believe. With looks like yours you should be stocked full with dates.” The sly smirk had Matt dreading the rest of the outing and resting his hand against his upper lip to avoid the wince that pulled across his mouth to be seen. “Where do you workout?”

 

“The gym on campus.” Matt replied, gaze focused on the choices and shoulders slumped in relief when he found the section he was looking for.

 

“No way. Why haven’t I seen you there? I’m in there during practices.”

 

“I drop by later than that. After classes are over and I’ve finished tutoring.”

 

“Right. I forgot you were one of the nerds.” A hazel eye twitched and Matt closed the menu. Back hit the chair and lightly frowned at the man across from him. “Your appearance screams jock. Muscles, sharp chin, nice face, scar. You know.”

 

“I was in a car accident and I work out for physical therapy.” Matt bit out, eyebrows furrowed, while the man stared at him. “Or did you not hear the clanking as I walked over to the table?”

 

“Your leg is fake?” A wince left the male and fingers scrapped against the lamination. “No way. Is it all robotic like the movies? Or is it just a-”

 

“It’s a leg. It does what it’s supposed to. Help me walk.” Matt cut in, gaze shifted away and a few people from other tables looked toward their direction. His eyes widened, before hazel orbs bolted back to the menu. Left leg pulled further under the table and crossed over his right thigh. “I workout to make sure I can do what I need to without it at the dorms.”

 

“You don’t wear it all the time? Isn’t it attached to you or something?”

 

“No.”

 

“That’s a gip. Shouldn’t it be attached?”

 

“I don’t have millions of dollars, so no.”

 

“Damn...can I see it?”

 

“Here’s your drinks!” The waiter spoke up as he returned. Glass shoved in Matt’s dates face and the caramel skinned man gently set his glass in front of him. A smile on his face and straw handed to him. “You decide on what you wanted to order?”

 

“Yeah, the grilled chicken salad.” Matt replied, while his date took his drink and gave him a look.

 

“A salad? Come on, man. You work out. You can afford to eat a burger.”

 

Matt’s smile wavered as he handed the menu over and the waiter raised an eyebrow at his date. Caramel fingers taking the laminated card stock from him and pen scribbled down his order.

 

“Well, I find the choice a breath of fresh air. Few people watch what they eat, Mr. Triple Bacon Cheeseburger, onion rings, and boneless wings.” The waiter spoke up, voice deadpanned and irritated, while the man across from Matt sputtered in taking a drink and stared up at the caramel skinned server. Pen scrawled across the pad. “It’s a miracle the football team can squeak by with the points they do in games with your fat ass weighing them down.”

 

A brown eyebrow raised as the pen tapped the paper on his pad and held the writing utensil up expectantly.

 

“Or wait...did you want the biggest steak we have, extra onions and mushrooms, and fries?”

 

“B-But- I- I don-”

 

“Order the same thing every week when you come out after games? I have a stack of order tickets that say otherwise.” The waiter spoke up, before he waved the pad. “So you want the steak or the burger?”

 

“B-burger.”

 

“Then I’ll go drop the ticket off.” With a wave the waiter disappeared with the man’s menu in tow.

 

Matt blinked after him in surprise, while his date glared at the server and looked to him.

  
  
“What an asshole.”

 

A frown instantly fell over Matt’s face. Gaze narrowed at his date and a confused look falling over the man’s face.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing.” Matt sighed, as he dropped his straw into his drink and took a sip. A pleasant hum left him and his date raised an eyebrow at him. “That’s a lot better than I thought it’d be.”

 

“It’s lemonade.”

 

“Strawberry lemonade.” Matt corrected, as he twirled the straw around and smiled down at it. “Usually there’s a light flavoring, but it's a lot stronger th-”

 

“It’s a girly lemonade. There’s nothing special about it.” A frown fell over Matt’s face as his date looked at him with slight disgust. “God, did you play me or something? Your profile didn’t mention you were a health freak with a robot leg-”

 

A pitcher of water cascaded all over his date. A yelp left him, feet scrambled up to avoid the freezing cold liquid, and the man tripped and hit the floor. Matt’s eyes widened at their waiter standing beside his date’s chair, a glare on his face, and a platter of another table’s food in his other hand.

 

The caramel skinned male set the pitcher on their table and walked to the other customers a few tables down with a grace Matt was surprised he had. The food served to them as Matt’s date got to his feet and their waiter walked back to pick up the pitcher as if it was a tea cup.

 

“The fuck was that for?” He demanded, while the caramel skinned man raised an eyebrow at him. “Is this how you treat your cu-”

 

“This is how I treat dead beat, stupid, football for brains, jock who can’t keep the filter on their mouth sealed tightly and realize other people have feelings.” The waiter interrupted, pitcher set on his tray gently. “Who will probably fail in the next three semesters, get kicked out of college, and work at Walmart and become a druggie who never realized the man sitting across from him was a kind-hearted, warm, and loving man who is looking after his health and cares about living past his sixties. Who will graduate and become someone you’ll never be. Especially since he survived an accident that took his leg and can sit here and take your shit.”

 

Silence filled the air. The people from neighboring tables staring at them in disbelief, Matt’s date frozen still, and Matt himself blinking at the waiter in complete surprise. Till the man across from Matt lunged for the waiter and the server moved to the side. His date slipped on the floor and crashed onto the tile, while the caramel skinned male perfectly balanced the pitcher on his tray and sighed when the manager headed in their direction.

 

“Welp, there goes this job.”  

 

A clack echoed as the waiter set the tray on Matt’s table and gave him a smile. Hand reached out for him and Matt stared at him in surprise.

 

“Care to sprint out the back door with me, get caught in the rain outside, go grab McDonalds, and have a real date?”

 

Hazel eyes widened in disbelief. A grin on the waiter’s face, fingers wiggled in emphasis, while Matt gave a small nod and set his hand in the other’s. A glance down at the name tag on his apron reading: LANCE

 

“Yeah...Yeah, I’d love that Lance.”

 

“Then I’ll be your knight in shining armor this wonderful night.” Lance chuckled, as he pulled Matt to his feet and dragged him toward the kitchen. The manager yelled for them as Lance pushed the door open and Matt jogged after him toward the back of the restaurant. “And who do I have the pleasure of recusing?”

 

“M-Matt.” A brilliant smile fell over the waiter’s face as they ducked under one of the cooks moving food and they called after them.

 

“You getting yourself fired again, Lance?”

 

“Coran will hire me back next week!” The waiter chuckled as he waved.

 

His hand slammed into the back door and it gave way under his weight as the pair stepped out into the light rain and Matt blinked against the droplets. A huge smile on Matt’s face as the male in front of him pulled him through the droplets and the other laughed as they slowed to a light walk.

 

“Sorry I didn’t try and save you sooner. You looked like hell hath frozen over when I walked to the table.” Lance spoke up, as he let go of Matt’s hand and grinned at him. “Last time I intervened though I got slapped for it by the person I didn’t dump the food on. So I was kinda waiting to see if you wanted the ground to swallow you whole first.”

 

“No, it’s fine, but are you sure that was okay? You’re job-”

 

“The manager is my best friend’s guardian. He’ll ask me to come back in next week.” Lance spoke with a waved hand, while Matt blinked at him. “He has a hard time keeping college part-timers on staff and I’m good with customers. Everyone loves me.”

 

“I could tell. You were a real knight back there.” Matt chuckled, while the male next to him lightly chuckled and scratched his cheek. Face slightly flushed. “I wouldn’t have had the courage to tell him to fuck off.”

 

“Good thing I swooped in the- Oh! I forgot!” With a flourish Lance pulled his apron off of him and turned to stop in front of Matt. The apron put on him before he could speak and Lance tied it up in the back. “There. Now the water won’t irritate your prosthetic.”

 

Hazel eyes stared at the waiter in disbelief and a smile was flashed at him.

 

“Ye- Bu-...Thank you, Lance.” A nod left the male as Lance started ahead again and Matt followed after him. “But how did you-”

 

“I walked by and heard a snippet of your conversation. Plus, I know an upperclassmen that has a prosthetic arm.” Came the shrugged response, while Matt relaxed. “I should’ve snagged Rolo’s umbrella before we bolted out of there, but my apron will keep it dry enough till we get to McDonalds. So…”

 

A hand reached out for him and Lance smiled.

 

“Care to go for a light, careful, jog to McDonalds with me? I promised a better date and we can share a desert to watch our calories.”

 

Pale fingers reached out and curled around caramel skin without further prompting. Matt fallen in step with the waiter and smiled.

 

“Yeah. It’s a date.”


End file.
